In his chemistry class, Daniel took 4 exams. His scores were 95, 94, 82, and 93. What was his average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $95 + 94 + 82 + 93 = 364$ His average score is $364 \div 4 = 91$.